Chapter 9: Old and New Friends
(The heroes leave the plane. As they do so, an intel screen appears in front of the heroes, cutting to heroes in several areas.) * Beron: Good. We have them in the Big Apple. * Superman: Hello. Welcome to the USA's Northeast Region. It's my home and also to over 8 million people. We called you here to help us with a dangerous situation that's taking place here on the streets of New York. Leonard Snart has teamed up with The Puppet Master to take control of the city by wiping out The Justice League. Between Snart's master plan and The Puppet Master's random attacks, they've ambushed us on every turn. Cold is using his vast resource to monitor each member of the Justice League and exploit our individual weakness. * Linmis: The Puppet Master has been wreaking havoc city-wide to distract members of the Justice League while Cold takes them down one by one. Supergirl, Roska and Cleral have already been captured and the rest of us are left to fend for ourselves. That's why we need your help, but it won't be easy. (Suddenly, the screen goes static. Linmis's face disappears before it shows The Puppet Master in the middle of the city, facing the heroes now.) * Puppet Master: You and your little team of dimwits are no match for what we have planned. Now that three of the Justice League is out of our hair, we're having a wild time taking over New York City. We just can't wait for these victims - I mean, volunteers, to come out here and join the party. It will be a real blast. (laughs) * Captain Cold: Alright. That's enough, Puppet Master. (to the heroes) Fellow citizens of New York, the truth is that we are taking out The Justice League off the streets and into custody with very good reason. For years now, they have become lawless vigilantes with no regard for the citizens of New York or its inhabitants. Their imprisonment is long overdue. Only when I'm in control of New York, will true justice be restored to this great city. Trust me. If I could rid the city of these so-called heroes without the essence of The Puppet Master, I would gladly do it. * Puppet Master: Come on, Cold. I thought we were buddies. Let's not forget you called me. * Captain Cold: Yes. It's true. I did call you. And while I prefer to work alone, your unpredictable approach to crime has kept The Justice League distracted while I captured them one by one. And for that, you will be compensated handsomely. * Puppet Master: Handsomely? Oh, you don't get much more handsome-er than me! (laughs) (The screen goes static again. Then, it shows Branic now facing the heroes.) * Branic: Snart has deployed some evil Pokémon and Bakugan in Dallas and the Puppet Master brought an army of Villain Bears, let by his psychotic girlfriend, Fluffy McTuffy. Watch out for her. She's just as unpredictable as the Puppet Master himself. * Superman: If you're up to the task to help us save New York, then, consider yourselves reserve members of the Justice League. Head into Lower Manhattan where Danil will brief you on the mission and fighting moves you can use on your mission. Good luck out there, Justice League Reserve Team. The fate of New York City is in your hands. * Beron: We're counting on you. Don't let us down. (Then, the intel disappears.) ("The Boys Are Back" plays.) * Versad: Take it back to the place where you know it all began. * Lamil: We could be anything we wanna be. * Versad: You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again. * Lamil: Together making history. * Vocals: It's time to show how... * Versad: ...to be a superhero. * Vocals: Just like a showdown. * Lamil: Will Smith and Bobby De Niro. * Vocals: We're the best, no doubt. * Versad: Doing it like we used to do. * Vocals: This is our time. * Lamil: And I'm telling you all. Oh! * Both: The boys are back, the boys are back. * The boys are back, gonna do it again. Gonna wake up the neighbourhood. * The boys are back, the boys are back. * Climbing up the walls anytime we want. The word is out. The boys are back. * The boys are back, back to save the day. The boys are back. Oh, yeah. * Versad: Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time. * Lamil: Undefeated here in our house, yeah. * Versad: We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like. * Lamil: And tonight, we're going all out. * Vocals: It's time to show how... * Versad: ...to be a superhero. * Vocals: Just like a showdown. * Lamil: Keep the pedal to the metal. * Vocals: We're the best, no doubt. * Versad: Doing it like we used to do. * Vocals: This is our time. * Lamil: And I'm telling you all. Look out! * Both: The boys are back, the boys are back. * The boys are back, gonna do it again. Gonna wake up the neighbourhood. * The boys are back, the boys are back. * Climbing up the walls anytime we want. The word is out. The boys are back here to change the world. * To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl. No one can stop us now. * We're the ones that make the rules, oh. The boys are back. Oh yeah. * The boys are back, the boys are back. * The boys are back, gonna do it again. Gonna wake up the neighbourhood. * The boys are back, the boys are back. Climbing up the walls anytime we want. * No need to worry 'cause the boys are back. The boys are back. * The boys are back, gonna do it again and we make it look good. * The boys are back, the boys are back. Tearing down the walls, anytime we want. * I'm sure that you know by now - The boys are back. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master